Plane Hijack
by Jacqueline1230
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please review! It is about Meimi who renounced her being Saint Tail saying goodbye to Asuka Jr. who is going to America for a while. Then something happens....but what?


**This is something I thought of in my Math class. I get so bored my mind wanders sometimes towards stories I should write, other times on stories I have already written (believe it or not I actually passing the class!). This is my first fanfiction but I have a feeling I will write more before I graduate Jr. High. Okay! SO... um... I guess you start reading this now... so yeah... JUST READ THE THING ALREADY I'M FREAKED OUT ENOUGH AS IT IS!!!**

**Plane Hijack**

Asuka Jr. picked up his bag and kissed his red-head girlfriend good-bye. When they separated Meimi started cry. Asuka Jr. wiped the tears away and said, "I'll be back soon, so don't get another boyfriend while I'm away, okay? I promise to call you every day, okay?" She nodded tears still in her eyes. He couldn't believe it finally got the courage to ask Meimi to be his girlfriend, and just his luck, his father got a case which required him and his father to go to America. He would miss Meimi.

An announcer came on the intercom; it was the last call for his flight. He said good-bye again and turned to go on the plane. He presented his ticket to the ticket man and walked on. He turned to wave good-bye when he stopped. He saw two men with a hand on a frightened Meimi.

---------------------------------------

Meimi was standing there waving good-bye to Asuka Jr. Her head was spinning, why did he have to go, she thought. I wish I could go with him. At that time two men came behind her, held a knife to her back, and said, "Unless you want to die you will follow my lead and do exactly as I say", she would get her wish.

---------------------------------------

Asuka Jr. stopped breathing, what were they doing with her? As he was thinking this they walked up to the ticket man and handed him three tickets. The ticket man stopped them and asked why the girl looked so somber. The man who had held the knife said, "This angel, is my niece and she is terrified of flying." The man nodded and let them pass.

Asuka Jr. began walking toward the plane. He had told Meimi about the case and about the 2 terrorists who were believed to be in America and stealing important belongings, but all of a sudden they had disappeared (that's why they were leaving for America). But Asuka Jr. just found that they weren't in America, they were in the very airport he was standing in, holding his girlfriend hostage.

---------------------------------------

He walked calmly to the plane and sat in the seat next to his father. Asuka Jr. was looking down the walkway, waiting for Meimi and the people holding her captive. Then he said to Asuka Keiji, "I know where the terrorists are." Asuka Keiji looked excited then solemn. "Where are they?" he inquired. Asuka Jr. replied even more depressed, "Just act like a normal passenger. They are about to walk on the plane. But act like you don't know who they are." He paused then added, "They have a hostage." Asuka Keiji wanted to ask more questions, but his son said something in such a soft voice that Asuka Keiji might not have heard unless he hadn't been right next to him, he said, "Meimi. Meimi is the captive."

When he said her name the kidnappers walked onto the plane. Asuka Jr. held his breath, his heart skipped a beat. Meimi had a cut on her cheek (one that he knew she didn't have before he walked on) and she was walking between her captors. They stopped at the row behind the Asukas and began arguing about where to sit (since there were only two seats in their row).

Asuka Jr. had an idea. He stood up and told the men, "Sirs, there is an open seat next to me. You may use it if you would like." Then he sat down, he had done what he wanted to do, he had shown Meimi that he was not afraid of these men.

---------------------------------------

The men debated a moment, and then said, "Meimi. Sit next to the young man who just offered the seat beside him" she hesitated, so the bald man pushed her into the seat. Asuka Jr. pretended not to notice, but now he wanted to murder them even more. Meimi was trembling and the men were staring at her looking like they would do something violent. Asuka Jr. saw her shivering then said, "Miss, would you like a blanket?" she made a slight move with her head. He thought that was a nod so he gave her the blanket that was under his seat, and she grabbed it and threw it over her head. The bald man looked ready to strike her, but his friend motioned for him to stop.

"She is scared of flying." the tall, skinny man said. The men sat down and began talking in hushed tones. Asuka Keiji began talking to Asuka Jr., "What is the first thing you want to do when you get to America?" as he was saying this he began writing in his notebook. When he was done writing he gave it to Asuka Jr. the note said,

_Talk normally with me while passing notes to Meimi._

Asuka Jr. nodded and answered his father's questions, at the same time he was writing a note to Meimi he wrote:

_Are you okay? What are these men's intentions? Have they hurt you in any way? Please write back._

_Asuka Jr._

When he was done writing he slipped the note under the blanket along with a pen and more paper. His father had changed the subject and started talking about school (something he NEVER wants to talk about) when he got the notebook back. It said:

_Tell the pilot not to take off. These guys are planning to hijack the plane and fly to their base. At the base there are many more of them. I don't know what else they are planning but it involves guns and knives. Hurry!_

_P.S. I'm scared but this is more important_

_P.S.S. Keep pretending like you don't know me_

_P.S.S.S. Don't let on that you and your father are detectives_

_P.S.S.S.S. What are you still reading this for…HURRY!_

When he finished reading he would have laughed if not for the situation that he and his girlfriend were in. He gave the note to his dad and said, "Dad. I'm going to go find one of my friends" his father nodded absent mindedly. And he walked to the front of the plane.

---------------------------------------

Before he reached the cockpit he heard Meimi scream, he turned around and saw the tall, bald man standing up with a knife to her throat and yelled, "Sir, with the black hair please come back to your seat! We don't want to do anything we don't have to!" Asuka Jr. began walking slowly back to his seat. He was almost to the seat when Meimi stomped on the man's foot and screamed, "GO NOW! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!" Asuka Jr. looked at his father who was looking at Meimi. "Sorry!" he said. And he ran to the cockpit.

---------------------------------------

Meimi was barely touching the ground I know I did the right thing, telling him to tell the pilot, and then he can save everyone. The men became mad. When she hit the man he had dropped the knife and it cut her leg, it began bleeding badly.

When the man reclaimed the knife he swung it at her. She shielded her face with her arm and received a deep gash the whole length of her arm. (The terrorists didn't notice but the passengers had been evacuating) It was also bleeding badly. She began to feel dizzy, but she refused to faint. (Oh, why did this happen when she didn't have the locket that turned her to Saint Tail. She had renounced being Saint Tail, but this would have been an exception. Oh well she would have to fare without it.)She had to keep the men busy until Asuka Jr. finished talking with the pilot, and the last of the passengers evacuated.

One of the men said something but she was in pain to the point that she couldn't hear anything except the pounding of her heart, they pointed to the cockpit. She got the idea, she ran in front of them to block their path. They turned to her and…

---------------------------------------

Asuka Jr. explained everything to the pilot as fast as he could. It was hard to make them believe him at first but then they checked the monitors and soon enough they believe him. The pilot called for a silent emergency evacuation. And they decided when every one had evacuated they would shut the plane down and lock it up, so no one else would get hurt.

BANG! The sound of a gun shot came from outside the door.

---------------------------------------

Meimi felt a burning pain in her left shoulder. She tried to hold on, but she couldn't see or feel anything. She prayed silently that everyone made it off the plane. She was vaguely aware of being picked up by the bald guy and thrown into a wall. Then she heard them talking, and then the same guy picked her up and threw her out of the emergency exit. She slid down the emergency slide. When she came to a stop she heard more people talking and then felt someone gently pick her up. Then she felt nothing.

---------------------------------------

The copilot quickly scanned the monitors for the security cameras; no one was on board but the men and a limp, bloody figure being thrown off the plane. Once the figure was thrown off the plane, the pilots moved quickly. They locked the plane up and sealed up all the exits. Then they locked themselves in the room. The crooks were locked on board.

Asuka Jr. looked out the window and saw hundreds of people, including his dad, huddling around something, but he couldn't see Meimi. He checked the monitors but all he saw were the frantic terrorists and a puddle of blood. Then he figured it out (took him long enough) and he looked out the window again and saw an ambulance roll up. His father carried a girl to them, she was dripping in blood.

Asuka Jr. saw them close the doors and leave. His father had gotten off and looked at Asuka Jr. then he looked away.

---------------------------------------

Asuka Jr. opened the pilot's emergency exit and slid down the slide before the pilots, who closely followed. The police had begun to show up. Asuka Keiji explained their previous and current situation and an officer offered to take them to the hospital.

She was in the emergency room when they arrived. Asuka Keiji asked where she was and the nurse said that she hadn't woken up but they got the bullet out. Asuka Jr. ran all the way to her room.

---------------------------------------

The doctor said, "We're loosing her. Quick get…" Asuka Jr. ran in and yelled, "Meimi!" Her heart began beating normally again, and she was slowly coming to. The doctors kept bandaging her wounds but kept quiet. She opened her eyes.

"Asuka Jr.?" she said weakly. He was so happy he was crying, "Meimi, are you okay" he asked. "No, you dunce. I'm in a hospital," she gasps for breath and winces, "and it's all your fault." She smiled slowly. "Promise you won't leave me?" Asuka Jr. nodded, "I promise, Meimi. I love you."

She smiled and fell asleep, with Asuka Jr. by her side.

---------------------------------------

A month later she was released form the hospital and her parents took her home. Everyone welcomed her home. People from the paper (including Sawatari) even came, they wrote down their story and they were in the paper the following week. They were heroes; they had saved an entire plane worth of people. The police had caught the terrorists and found their base. Meimi and Asuka Jr. were almost inseparable; they kissed many times, and couldn't wait for their next adventure.

**So...I guess you read it. What did you think? Was it bad? Was it horrible? Please send me you honest opinion on it...even if it means sending the worst. (ONLY if is bad) If it is good may you send angels singing a heavenly choras. Or you just leave and not write a review. Guess what that means...YOU ARE UGLY!!!!!!( stole that from my history teacher! Ha Ha) SO you could be ugly OR you could be a very nice person helping a poor, liitle (adorable) girl be a better writer. Just remember my little elves are watching you so make the right choice and review.**


End file.
